It's Hard To Say Goodbye
by Lyssa1
Summary: Duo says goodbye to someone he loves. Shounen Ai 1x2 , Angst, WaFF, Death


Title: It's Hard To Say Goodbye  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 1/1  
Warnings: Angst, Sap, WaFF, and Death   
Disclaimers: I don't own the G-Boys their owners do. I just like to play with them a little. I don't know who own the song It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday, but it belongs to its respective owner.  
Summary: Not sure if it's a songfic or videofic. Duo grieves over the passing of a loved one.  
Pairings: 1x2  
Archive: Sure if you want just tell where  
C&C welcome  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
song lines  
*flashbacks*  
  
It's Hard To Say Goodbye  
By Lyssa  
  
Duo stands on a hill overlooking a wide Meadow. Tears stream down his face. In his eyes there's a look of unspeakable sorrow.  
  
How do I say goodbye to what we had   
  
*Deathscythe and the other Gundams are standing in a field. Duo and the Gundam pilots are sitting nearby in a rare moment of peace. For once Duo is quiet as he is shyly looking into the eyes of Heero. Reveling in the soft look of love from the Wing pilot. *  
  
The Good times that made us laugh  
I'll weigh them back  
  
* Duo crouches on the arm of Deathscythe. Holding back laughter, as he gets ready to tackle an unsuspecting Heero below. Only to have the Prussian eyed pilot look up with a glare*  
  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
  
*Wing Gundam rockets away into the sky. A furious Duo is below Cursing Heero for stripping Deathscythe to fix his own. *  
  
I don't know where this road   
Is going to lead  
  
*After peace is declared we see Duo and Heero in discussion. Later the two are seen going to Preventer Headquarters. Both former pilots have a look of anticipation. *  
  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through  
  
*Deathscythe and Wing are fighting back to back surrounded by OZ mobile suits. Duo is slicing mobile suits left and right with his scythe. On his other side Heero is blasting away with his beam cannon. Fighting to complete their mission and provide cover for their fellow pilots. Even more fighting so they can be back in each other's arms at the end of the day. *  
  
If we get to see tomorrow   
I hope it's worth all the pain  
  
*At one of Quatre's many estates, a battered group of Gundam pilots climb out of their suits. Heero is there to help Duo down from Deathscythe. The perfect soldier checking for serious injuries while Duo reassures him. *  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
*Duo climbs out of his Gundam coming back from a solo mission. The violet-eyed pilot looks around for a certain Prussian eyed glare. Smiling when he spots a flick of the curtain in an upper window. Giving one last pat of thanks to his Gundam for getting him home. Duo eagerly races toward his koi. *   
  
And I'll take with me the memories  
to be my sunshine out of the rain  
  
*Deathscythe and Wing are hidden under a forest cover. Duo and Heero are sitting by a small pool with a gently falling waterfall flowing into it. Sharing gentle kisses and warm embraces in this perfect setting. *  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
*Picture a sleeping Duo on the arm of Deathscythe, with his head lying in Heero's lap. Heero looks down with an unguarded expression of love toward the sleeping violet-eyed boy in his arms. Gently caressing soft cheeks and occasionally running fingers thru his lovely chestnut hair. *   
  
Gentle fingers reach out to wipe free flowing tears from Duo's cheeks. Startled the violet-eyed boy looks around as arms wrap around him. A feeling of warmth and love surround the sorrowing boy.   
  
Eyes filled with compassion, and shared sorrow stare back at him.   
  
"I'm going to miss him so much" the grieving pilot shares.  
  
"I know koi, I know."  
  
"But for the future I'll let him go"   
  
With those last words Duo along with Trowa and Quatre detonate their Gundams.  
  
"Goodbye Deathscythe I'll always remember you."  
  
Heero looking into the tear filled eyes of his Koibito whispers "Ai shiteru, Duo" as he lovingly kisses away escaping tears.  
  
And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine out of the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday   
  
~Owari~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: My first songfic I hope it wasn't to bad, but when I heard this playing it just flashed a picture of a Duo grieving over the loss of his Gundam.   
I hope you enjoyed it. C&C welcome.  
  



End file.
